


This is the End

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, stripper!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is Dean's best friend of 3 years, and a stripper. Cas was never going to perform for Dean, until he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the End

They both looked at each other before the impact.

 

The car flipped over as it made contact with the banana and crashed into the other car causing it to swerve left.

Dean cried out a moment later then Cas as the other car flew by and Dean rode to victory.

 

Dean had won Mario Kart.

Cas threw down his controller and wept as Dean cheered and gloated as his name rose to the stats chart passing Cas and claiming first place for his own.

"Whyyyyyyy!" Cas cried looking at Dean's triumphant face.

Dean smirked something nasty and turned off the game before Cas pretended like it hadn't happened and called a rematch.

In Dean and Cas's three years of friendship and countless games of Mario Kart Dean had finally won. It was destined to happen at some point but he didn't expect it would end this way.

"Do I have to Dean?" 

"Yes. You know you have to." Dean said smugly.

"God damm it." Cas grumbled and trudged up to his room to change. 

Dean went into his room as well and smiled at the fact he could still hear Cas whining one room over.

Cas changed into his black v neck and a dark wash pair of jeans and put a thin line of eyeliner around his eyes and opened the door to find Dean in blue jeans wearing a blue plaid shirt.

"Your wearing that?" Cas asked looking Dean up and down.

"Yup."

Cas shot him a doubting look but didn't press the matter any further and went out into the Impala thinking about what an evil genius he was. He was trully brilliant.

Dean stepped into the driver side a moment later and started the car up before heading to the club. Dean doesn't even remember how the bet was started but they both agreed if Dean ever won Cas would finally let him see him at work.

It just happened that Cas was a stripper. Dean used to nag him about it nonstop until Cas made the deal. Cas was a librarian on the side but only an intern and he needed to make money some how and it just so happened his friend needed someone to perform at his club and who was Cas to deny a chance to have cash.

Dean believed he had won, when in reality Cas let him win. But it's exactly what he wanted. This was all part of the plan. And Dean had no idea, to be fair Cas had made the whole thing look very accurate looking, but really who runs into a banana at the finish line!?

Dean drove to the club he had tried to sneak into many times to see Cas and pulled in. Cas had told the bouncer never to let Dean in without his permission so Dean realized he had to take the bet. It was the only way and Dean was going to see Cas at work. And he really wanted to see Cas at work.

Cas stepped out of the car and told Dean to follow and waved at the bouncer to know to let Dean in before they made their way into the club. The music was pounding into Dean's ears and looking at Cas he didn't even seem to notice it. Then again Cas has been working here a while.

Cas told Dean to sit down and went off into the back to prepare most likely. Dean had never seen him perform and even Charlie had seen him. When she came back she claimed he might have made her change her mind about guys so Dean was anxious. He knew he was gonna pop a boner and it was gonna be great and bad. Dean crossed his legs in preparation and tried to watch the women performing but his mind was elsewhere.

After a few minutes of Dean sweating way more then probably healthy an announcement came on that Castiel was gonna be performing. That hadn't surprised Dean but the mass of people that showed up did. Dean heard all the murmurs about how hot he was and how she came every time or he was sure he must be an angel or how he would do anything to get that piece of ass.

The uncrowded area was now packed full of people with bills in their hands just waiting to put them somewhere. 

Finally music started up and you could barely hear it over the cheers and Dean got very nervous. He was gonna see his best friend strip. Dean thought maybe if he was quick he could make a run for it but it was too late.

The curtain slid open and Castiel strut forward in skin tight black slacks a white shirt and a bright blue tie. Dean almost choked on air while everyone else cheered chanting his name. Apparently he was very liked here. 

Cas came forward to the pole and put his legs between it and arched his back to the ground before sliding up it again. Dean's pants were already too tight. This was not going well. Dean just keep chanting in his head 'friends dont wanna bone friends.' Over and over again as Cas spun around the pole. 

Cas pulled himself up the pole and did a spin before coming down and slowly unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it unto the ground. Cas stepped off the ledge he was on and weaved through the audience getting bills stuck in the side of his pants as he went. Cas wasn't getting paid little either, the whole rim of his pants was green now and he hopped back up unto the stage effortlessly and pratically assulted the pole doing things that had every person turned on. 

Cas raised himself off the ground and spun around the pole hooking his legs and dropped down smoothly with a thin layer of sweat coating him.

Castiel slid off the pole and quickly picked up a mic. "Hello everybody." Cas said in his deep voice. The crowd erupted into cheers which made Cas laugh which someone managed to make him look more hot.

"Now we get to have our fun little part on the stage." Cas said running his hands down the blue tie on his bare chest.

"We have a special guest today." Cas said as the crowd cheered knowing it was gonna be good. Cas hopped off the stage and walked his way towards Dean and held out a hand.

Dean took the warm hand as he was being led to the stage and Dean knew he was in trouble.

Cas sat down on a chair that came from who knows where. Dean felt so awkward but so turned on, Cas was gonna kill him. Cas sat himself in Dean's lap and smirked at how hard Dean was. Dean on the other hand looked mortified. 

'Oh god I am gonna lose my best friend. Great. That's fucking wonderful. Great. Now he's gonna never talk to me. Swell.' Dean thought cursing himself in every language he knew. 

Cas leaned close next to Dean's ear and whispered. "This all for me baby?" 'Wait no one can hear that but me so that means...?'

Dean almost groaned and he nodded quickly. Between the shock and how hot this all was he was gonna die. Not only is his best friend grinding on him but he actually wants this. 

Cas leaned forward a sucked on Dean's neck on the other side of the crowd so they couldn't see but imagined it none the less. Cas took Dean's hand and led him off the stage away from the cat calls and opened his dressing room door.

"This was all your doing wasn't it." Dean said looking at the smug Cas.

" yup." Cas agreed smacking his lips dramatically saying the word. 

"Good." Dean said before smashing his mouth against Cas's and enjoying the way the smaller man moaned into his mouth.

Cas hummed in agreement and slid his hands up Dean's shirt. Dean moaned and started undoing Cas' s belt. 

Cas hurried along to help Dean and shucked off his pants. Dean pulled Cas forward by the tie and brought their lips back together and brought his hand to Cas' s head and fisted his hair pulling on the soft strands. 

"Mhm god Cas." Dean moaned and ran his hands over Cas's backside.

"Let me take care of you Dean." Cas murmured into his ear and slid to his knees and pulled Dean's pants down.

Cas mouthed along the outline of Dean's cock through his boxers. "Your gonna kill me." Dean gritted out gripping Cas' s hair.

"May I?" Cas asked putting two fingers under the band of his boxers.

Dean nodded frantically and Cas pushed them down and leaned forward and licked the head gently earning a large groan. 

Cas put the head in his mouth and sunk down all the way until his cock hit the back of his throat. Dean felt overwhelmed and dug his hand into Cas' s shoulders just trying to not thrust up. Why hadn't they been doing this for years! 

Cas raised himself and lowered himself up and down until Dean was babbling and gasping trying to warn Cas.

Cas ignored Dean and sunk down until Dean realeased down Cas's throat.

Dean collapsed as Cas pulled off. Cas did Dean's pants for him and put off his own desires and pulled him down and out of the club waving at his boss before putting Dean in the Impala and drove them home.

Dean would normally kill Cas for driving his baby but he was in no mood to argue so he let Cas drive and force him into the house.

Dean finally gaining some sort of normalcy kissed Cas when they entered the house. "You didn't get off." Dean said and began kissing Cas' s neck.

"It's fine. You'll just do it next time." Cas said with a grin and stripped himself and invited Dean to join him into bed.

Dean pulled Cas against him and fell asleep with his head resting on Dean's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all and all feedback is loved!
> 
> Also all mistakes are mine.


End file.
